


Magical

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: It's a slow day. No missions, no bad guys to deal with. Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant get the most out of it.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> My first ACTUAL valdug piece. I apologize for the shortness

Kissing was good. Kissing was great. Valkyrie Cain liked kissing. She had liked it with Fletcher Renn, and while he had been a pretty decent kisser, he was _nothing_ compared to Skulduggery Pleasant. While wearing his façade, Skulduggery was the best kisser she had ever encountered. Granted, she didn’t have much experience to draw on, but she was pretty certain that she would be able to tell a good kisser from a bad kisser.

And Skulduggery was one of the best, she dared say. His lips were always the same soft yet firm, no matter what façade he was wearing, and no matter how much they kissed, they always managed to make her knees weak.

It was a good thing she was currently sitting in his lap, her knees bent on either side of him. Her arms were flung around his neck, fingertips stroking the back of his head and playing with his hair. Today, it was a light curly copper, and his eyes were a captivating blue. His nose was a little broad, and his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut glass. His lips were full and slid so easily against hers.

It was like the two of them had always done this. Like this was the sole reason for their entering into this world - to find each other, to love each other, to kiss each other.

Skulduggery breathed softly against her lips, his hands cupping her face by the jaw. Today, his hands were thin, bordering on skeletal, but they were so wonderfully warm where Valkyrie felt cold. His fingers were long and the nails perfectly trimmed, as if manicured.

Their breaths mingled, and they each made soft, pleased sounds that the other happily swallowed down. His hands slid from her face and into her long, black hair, messing it slightly by gripping it, before his palms slid down over her back, fingers splayed to touch her as much as possible as they roamed her body. Valkyrie giggled softly when his fingers brushed against her waist, tickling her. He eagerly drank the sound and leaned forward, deepening the kiss and making Valkyrie let out a soft, shaky sigh. His hands settled on the small of her back, and he pulled her closer against him, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

She could feel the fingertips press gently into her body, and she curled her fingers in his short, curly hair. Her nails scraped against his scalp, and Skulduggery moaned quietly against her. Valkyrie opened her mouth to absorb the sound, and also to let her tongue slide along Skulduggery’s lips. She moved it from side to side and over the cleft between them, silently asking for permission.

It was quickly granted.

Valkyrie pushed her tongue into his waiting mouth, immediately found his tongue, and they began rubbing together. Their sounds had gone from soft and pleased to desperate and shaky, their hands getting more determined and losing some of the laziness. The touches where no longer languid and unhurried - they had grown eager and needy.

His hands were still pressed against the small of her back, but his fingers had grown more insistent, rubbing at her skin under her shirt - his shirt, really, she had just burrowed it - and making her sigh contentedly. Her hands gripped his unruly hair tighter and tried pulling him closer still. But they slid from the copper strands and instead moved to his sharp jawline, cupping his face and kissing him harder, more passionately.

Skulduggery made a weak sound, and his hands drifted to her waist where they gripped tightly. It took Valkyrie a moment to notice that he was slowly getting hard. She blamed her slow reaction on the fact that he was stealing all the oxygen meant for her.

Not that she minded. Oh God no, she loved it.

“Seems like someone’s enjoying himself,” she murmured, and Skulduggery let out a nearly desperate sound as she rolled her hips lightly over his lap, grinding slowly against him.

“With someone like you in his arms, I can’t blame him,” he replied and smiled warmly against her mouth, and she couldn’t hold back a soft giggle. He really could make her heart soar just by using his voice. It was quite unfair. The _truly_ unfair fact, however? He _knew_ this. He knew what his voice did to her, and to anyone who didn’t provoke him. With just his voice, Skulduggery could talk his way out of more problems than his trusty revolver could solve.

“Ever the charmer,” she chuckled and began kissing him again while rolling her hips, dragging herself over his growing erection. He moaned softly and surged forward to kiss her harder, as if trying to show her his love for her through his lips. If this was the case, she thought, he sure did love her a lot. And of course, she knew that he did. He didn’t have to say it - although he did at the smallest, convenient chance - but he loved doing it, anyway.

Her hands started getting impatient by resting only on his face, and they moved down over his throat and collarbones, gripping his shoulders tightly for a couple of seconds, before sliding over his chest and roaming his belly and abdomen. She could feel the muscles tighten when she ground against him again, and a snicker rose up into her throat, slipped between her lips and was absorbed by his waiting mouth.

There was complete silence around them as they sat on his bed, time ticking by ever so slowly. How long they had been sitting like this, neither of them knew, but both knew that they didn’t care. They only cared about each other, only cared about the warmth rushing through their bodies and the beginning of adrenaline pumping through their veins.

It was magical.

Valkyrie’s hands drifted from his abdomen while her lips let go of a soft sigh and instead settled on his narrow waist, pulling him firmer against her. He groaned quietly and couldn’t help his hips as they bucked up against her. She only giggled.

When she once more rolled her hips against him, he leaned his head back in a shaky gasp, and she took the chance to kiss and mouth at his throat. This prolonged the gasp, made it morph into a deep whine, and his hands tightened on her waist. Her lips pressed against the soft flesh and danced over the throbbing vein on the side of his throat, and Valkyrie dared let her teeth scrape over it, eliciting a sharp, desperate sound from Skulduggery.

“You’re phenomenal,” he whispered and slackened the grip on her waist to instead slide his hands up and down her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I know,” she answered with a small, pleased smile playing on her lips. She ground against him again, and he moaned, hips pressing up against her and in turn making her sigh dreamily. She let her head fall back, and immediately, his hands came up to grab her shoulders from behind and his lips pressed against the front of her throat.

Valkyrie let out a contented sigh and tipped her head further back to give him better access. His mouth roamed her throat like it was his last meal, sucking and kissing and no doubt leaving marks she would wear for days. The thought made her shiver, and the pressure on her throat forced a trembling moan from her. His hands were firm on her shoulders, and when she noticed she was falling backwards, it was already too late.

Skulduggery had pushed her on her back, and she closed her eyes, so much pleasure coursing through her. It took her a few seconds to realize she was panting. His fingers undid the button of his shirt easily, and he pushed the fabric to the sides to get access to Valkyrie’s body.

For the first few moments, he didn’t do anything but lean back on his heels to watch her. Reverently. His eyes glistened with adoration and affection, and Valkyrie never got used to how much he loved her. It was near unfathomable that someone could love her this much.

Then he leaned forward to kiss her collarbones and shoulders, his elbows on either side of her, and he gradually moved lower. His lips touched against her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and making her gasp sharply, a hand moving into his hair and gently resting there. He moved lower still, kissing and mouthing her ribcage with his tongue mapping out her ribs and making her squirm slightly.

“Shit, Skulduggery,” she whispered and opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling, her hand following him as he kissed down her belly, mouthing and nibbling softly at the flesh, letting his tongue swipe over the taut muscles. He didn’t reply, simply hummed as he mouthed his way to her hip bone and his hands came down to nudge her legs apart.

Valkyrie took a deep, shaky breath and let her eyes fall shut once more, her fingers tightening in the coppery curls. Her breathing came in sharp gulps of air, and her heart was thundering against her ribcage, as if fighting to get out.

Skulduggery kept her legs spread while moving lower, his lips finally - _finally_ \- brushing against her throbbing, aching core with a shaky moan. She gasped loudly and arched her back slightly, her other hand joining her first in Skulduggery’s hair and grabbing it firmly.

He kissed her folds and pushed his tongue between them to play with her clit, and jolts of pleasure coursed through her. He made her whimper and moan, the sounds getting more and more high-pitched the more he licked her. Her back arched again when he laid flat on his stomach and buried his face in her crotch, pushing his tongue inside her and thrusting gently. She let out a strained shout and curled her fingers tightly in his hair, her hips bucking against his face.

It felt so good, and it didn’t take long before she couldn’t control the sounds she made, too blindsided by how good he felt. She really shouldn’t be - he had always been good at this, not to mention that he was totally selfless in bed. Skulduggery could ignore himself for hours if he got permission to worship Valkyrie.

He pulled out and began licking her again, his tongue swiping over her folds before fondling her clit, swirling around it and sucking it into his mouth. He couldn’t stave off his own sounds as he pleasured her, moaning and sighing and humming pleased. The vibrations went straight through her and settled as warmth in her lower belly, and her hands unwittingly tugged him closer. He groaned softly and sucked on her clit while rubbing it with the tip of his tongue until Valkyrie was pulled taut like a bowstring and her hands fought to get him closer.

Her breathing had gotten shallow and fast, and she was feeling so, so good, but was desperate to come.

“Skulduggery,” she whispered and opened her eyes just in time to look down at him looking back at her, a warm smile in his eyes, and _that_ did her in.

All her muscles tensed and clenched before they relaxed, and she felt the warmth rush down and out. Her body felt feather-light, and her head was blissfully empty. A weak whimper escaped her, and her hands tugged desperately on his hair. He happily obeyed and licked her through her orgasm.

When it became too much, she gently pushed at his forehead, and he pulled back. Valkyrie slumped back against the mattress, breathing heavily and only reluctantly letting go of Skulduggery. She looked at him as he licked his lips, and blushed lightly.

“Thank you,” she murmured and gestured for him to come up next to her. He smiled widely and grabbed the duvet on his way, covering them both and pulling her close against his chest.

It was a slow day. The sun shone through the window, warming the bed and making them both drowsy. Valkyrie wanted to return the favour, but she was too sleepy.

Later. For now, she snuggled into Skulduggery’s chest and let him wrap his arms around her to hold her close. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
